


Judge's Favorite

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guess I have to choose my husband don’t I? Or I’ll sleep outside after tonight, I'm afraid,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>“You’d better Styles,” Louis replied.</p><p>“That’s Tomlinson, please,” Harry corrected and the crowd went wild around them.   </p><p>***</p><p>Based off the prompt where Louis is a judge on The Voice UK and Harry is promoting his single, so he pretends to audition. None of the judges know, especially Louis, who thinks that Harry is in Paris doing promotional work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge's Favorite

Louis leaned against the plush red backing of the judge’s chair, his eyes closed as a member of the makeup crew lightly dusted powder against his cheekbones. 

"No husband today?” 

A satisfied grin stretched across Louis’ face, fully reveling the fact that people assumed Harry would be with him. “He’s in Paris, actually. Started promo this week for the single.” 

The makeup artist who asked, hummed in understanding and finished what she was doing. “I heard it on the radio today, very lovey-dovey if you ask me,” she knowingly smirked. 

Louis shrugged, his smile giving him away, “Haven’t a clue what you mean.”

She snorted, “No, ’course not.” She gripped shoulder firmly before walking over to Rita Ora who was perched in the judge’s chair next to him. 

“Well, well, look who’s started playing coy.” 

Louis groaned and rolled his eyes before looking to his right to see Nick Grimshaw sitting down in his chair. “Will you ever be able to leave me the fuck alone?” 

Nick was toying with the collar of his patterned shirt, Louis recognizing it from his recent clothing line debut. He shrugged and winked at Louis, “Now, Louis, where would the fun be in any of that?” 

“And how’d you get this job again, Nicky? Don’t reckon you even know how to carry a tune,” Louis dismissivelysaid, laughing as Nick proceeded to flip him off. “Trust me, I’ve heard you singing carols at our Christmas party the past six years.”  
The crowd began to file into the auditorium, roaring screams cutting off any chance Louis had to hear Nick’s response. Of course, all the banter between them, was just good natured fun. Louis wasn’t sure if there was ever a time where they weren’t sarcastic shits. He didn’t think so. 

Looking back, when they had first met, Louis absolutely detested Nick. He thought he was pompous and a bit of an idiot. Well, he still thought those things, but it was much more amplified back when he was eighteen. Probably because Nick was still trying to sleep with Harry back then. Harry denies that was ever a thing but Louis is stubborn so, he doesn’t listen. 

“Five minutes, judges,” the production manager yelled as he rushed across the stage. 

“Twenty quid I get more people to join Team Grimmy instead of Team Tommo,” Nick yelled across the way. 

“Twenty quid you both fuck it up from bickering too much,” Jessie J yelled from her chair on the end. 

Louis and Nick turned towards her and in unison, flipped her off. The crowd bellowed and began their own chants of which team they likes best. Louis wasn’t full of himself, but he sat up a bit straighter as Team Tommo was the clear winner. 

The lights began to flash, signaling that they were going to be starting soon. Louis took a large gulp from his water glass and drummed his fingers against the armrest. It was the second season that he had been picked to be a judge on The Voice but Louis felt like he was getting ready to do this for the first time. 

He really liked the idea of how the competition was set up. Of course, he was biased with his preference for the X-Factor since it was that show that gave him almost everything that he was thankful for. But, there was a new layer of excitement in the moments that the judge’s chairs were turned away from the stage. The moment when they didn’t know what the person looked like, what gender they were, what sort of song they might be doing. The performances that always got him well tricked, were the ones that involved more than one person singing. It didn’t matter how many times it would happen, it would always surprise him when he heard harmonies intertwined with one another. 

On more than one occasion, he had even been surprised to find out that he had the gender completely off from who was performing. He’s been convinced that it was a woman singing and then he’s turned around and saw that it was actually a man. One time, it was a young boy named Matty who had such a feminine voice that when Louis turned around, he immediately began yelling rubbish and stood up on the seat of his chair. It was quite a scene and Louis had absolutely no shame at making quite the production out of it. 

He couldn’t help that it was rather shocking. 

The set was silenced and Louis bit his lip as he heard heels click against the stage floor. The opening beats to You Make Loving Fun started playing and Louis knew that Harry was going to have a go at her later on seeing as how he was an avid Stevie Nicks fan. Louis hoped that for his own sake that she was good because if not, Harry would be sending him passive aggressive texts about how he would have done the song better. 

Fortunately, she was quite good but Louis was playing smart this season, not wanting to turn around just for any pretty voice. 

One performance after another, there was an eclectic mix of voices, talent levels, and even the songs that were being performed. There was one more performance to go and Louis had left a single spot open on his team, just for in case. All three of the other judges also had remainder spots open which only made Louis feel even more competitive. 

The lights dimmed and Louis noticed the camera man closing in slightly closer to him than usual which meant that it was bound to be an emotional performance. Louis didn’t look at the camera directly, not wanting to be distracted as he strained his ears to hear shoes scuffing across the stage. It was a bit odd because the lights felt darker than usual and Louis could see the crowd leaning in trying to see who was on stage. 

Louis’ first thought was that it was going to be another gender surprise and that’s why the camera man focused on him seeing as how he was usually the vocal one in his surprise. 

The arena was silent and Louis waited for something to happen.

A deep voice that sounded like it was dipped in honey, sang out the first note, the lights of the arena shining bright once again. Louis was aware of the crowd standing up, practically screeching, he was aware of the other judges pointing at him and pressing their own buttons. But Louis’ mind was short circuited to just one thing. 

That was his Harry on stage. 

He could feel the skin by his eyes crinkle as an enormous smile spread across his face as Harry began the first verse of his newest single. The single that Harry was supposed to be promoting in Paris. 

Louis had to give it to him, seven years together and Harry could still surprise him. 

His eyes closed as he sat back against the chair and just let himself be carried away in the swell of Harry’s voice. Of course he had heard Harry’s song before, it was a song written for him after all. It was the first accurate record of Harry’s and his relationship since day one. The song was simple in the sense that it was a ballad accompanied only by a piano, but the way Harry told their story, had depths that overwhelmed not only the public but Louis too. 

The crowd was yelling at him to turn around, even Nick was joining on the chant, “Turn your chair!” 

Louis opened his eyes and as Harry was holding out the final note, Louis pushed the button. He was laughing and shaking his head as the crowd erupted around him. The chair faced the stage and there Harry was, standing in the middle of the stage taking a curtsy and dipping his head down. When Harry lifted his head back up, his dimples were on full show and his eyes were locked on Louis’. 

Marvin Humes walked out on the stage to join Harry, the crowd still not settling down from the twist of events.

"Wow, what a treat for you all tonight,” Marvin said and Louis couldn’t stop laughing that Harry had actually pulled it off. 

Harry was the world’s worst liar. He wore every feeling he has ever had right on his face. Louis gave up playing poker after the second year of knowing each him because it wasn’t even fun to beat him. What made it worst was that Harry didn’t think that he’s obvious. Honestly, anyone who had ever seen an interview of the two of them when they were still closeted would gladly agree with Louis that Harry wouldn’t know subtly if it slapped him across his pretty face. So, the fact that he was able to pull one over on Louis was something to be impressed by.

“Now I think we all have a feeling who you’re going to pick, Harry,” Marvin said as he gestured in Louis’ direction.

Louis was absolutely eating it up as he lounged back in the chair. He pointed to himself and pulled they best confused face before asking, “Who? Me?”

Harry tossed his head back as he laughed, one hand coming up to cover his mouth while the other crossed over his chest to his peck. 

“Now just wait a moment, maybe Harry wants to mix it up,” Nick said. 

Louis immediately leaned forward and grabbed his pen so that he could peg it at Nick. “Don’t even think about it, Grimshaw.” 

Rita gestured between herself and Harry, “Maybe he should have a bit of a woman’s touch.”

“The only woman’s touch that Harry is going to get is when he hugs his mum this weekend, now shut it,” Louis said as he stood from his chair and pointed accusatively at Rita. “Right, Harry?” Louis challenged as he glared at Harry’s delighted expression. 

"Guess I have to choose my husband, don’t I? Or I’ll sleep outside after tonight, I'm afraid,” Harry said shrugging his shoulders. 

“You’d better Styles,” Louis replied.

“That’s Tomlinson, please,” Harry corrected and the crowd went wild around them. 

Louis stood up and began walking from his chair, “Get over here you menace.”

Harry basically ran over to meet Louis halfway, his arms wrapping around Louis’ middle so that he could spin Louis around. Louis was grinning ear to ear and where he was usually opposed to being manhandled in public, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Hi,” Louis quietly once Harry set him back down. 

“Hi, yourself,” Harry replied before quickly kissing Louis’ forehead and then taking a step back.

Louis turned around and pointed directly at Nick, “Ha! In your face Nick.”

“He only picked you because you’ll blow him later,” Nick yelled.

Marvin quickly ushered them off of the stage after that, muttering something about how this was a family program. 

“Where were you hiding this whole time, anyways?” Louis asked as he intertwined his fingers with Harry’s as they walked to Louis’ dressing room. 

Harry squeezed his fingers and grinned mischievously, “Room next to yours.” 

Louis shook his head in disbelief that Harry was actually there and not in Paris. “What about promo?”

“I don’t actually leave for that until tomorrow afternoon.”

“You little shit,” Louis said, slapping his hand against Harry’s bicep. 

They walked into the dressing room and Louis pulled Harry towards one of the couches that was placed against the dressing room wall. Louis sat down and patted his lap, Harry immediately climbing on top of him to straddle his thighs. 

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, his fingers finding their way to Harry’s bum. “You sounded beautiful out there,” Louis said once they broke apart. 

Harry preened under the praise and ducked back down to kiss Louis more thoroughly. Sure, they had only gone one night without each other during the whole charade, but Louis missed his husband. After growing up in each other’s pockets, it was always hard for him when Harry left. 

"Wanna suck you,” Louis breathed out as he began toying with the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“Fuck, yeah. Please,” Harry nodded, standing up so that he was standing between Louis’ parted legs. 

Louis brought his nimble fingers to Harry’s jeans, making quick work of unbuttoning them so that he could pull them and his briefs off in one go. Louis whined at the back of his throat as he leaned in and licked a long stipe along the underside of Harry’s cock. 

Harry wound his ring clad fingers into Louis’ soft hair, directing Louis’ mouth where he wanted him. Louis put his hands behind his back and looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry let out a moan as he began to fuck into Louis’ mouth. Spit was already dribbling down the corner of Louis’ lips and that only spurred Harry to be rougher. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, he let Harry press in deep so that the head of his cock was brushing against the back of Louis’ throat. The weight of his flush cock felt heavy on Louis’ tongue and he began to hum with every thrust knowing the affect the vibrations would have on Harry. 

“Always take it so well, love.” Harry brought one of his hands to rest against Louis’ cheek. His thumb pressed against the corner of Louis’ mouth, feeling the slide of his cock into the slick heat. 

Tears were gathering in Louis’ eyes and he could feel his throat becoming hoarse from being fucked into. Louis felt in his element like this: messy and pliant for Harry’s eyes only. 

“Can you handle more?” Harry asked, his voice lowered an octave like it did anytime he had his cock halfway down Louis’ throat. 

Louis nodded, well as much as a man can with a mouth full of cock. Harry’s hands moved to the back of Louis’ neck, lacing them together just underneath Louis’ hairline. He began to quickly thrust forward, his length roughly fucking into the opening of Louis’ throat. Sputtering only at first, Louis relaxed his throat and let Harry pull his neck towards his hips with every thrust of his hips.

Harry’s eyebrows were furrowed from concentration as he fucked his way closer to his orgasm. With every movement of his hips, his rhythm began to falter just ever so slightly. Harry’s head was lolled back as his stomach muscles contracted. 

Louis knew Harry was about to come the moment before Harry’s hips stuttered and he came hotly down into the back of Louis’ throat. It was only then that Louis brought his hands from behind his back and on Harry’s thighs so that he could caress the soft skin. Harry’s come tasted sweet, probably from the amount of pineapples he ate daily. 

As his labored breathing slowed down, Harry slowly pulled his cock out of Louis’ mouth. Louis eagerly swallowed the come and brought his fingers up to rub at his sore jaw. He was lucky that being sore from having his husband fuck his mouth was something that turned him on. Louis had always welcomed the pain with open arms, wanting a residual factor to last with him even after they’re done having sex. 

Harry bent down and kissed Louis deeply, his tongue immediately entering Louis’ mouth to lick at some of the residual come. It was absolutely filthy and Louis felt like he was going to come in his pants from being worked up.

Harry leaned back so that he could pull his plain black t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. “Let me eat you out, make you feel good,” Harry said as he moved to take off Louis’ shirt. 

Louis had been convinced for the past seven years that was not a single person on the face of the planet who enjoyed rimming someone as much as Harry did. When they first started getting each other off, back when they were still teenagers, Louis thought that Harry just did it because he felt like he had to. 

Overtime, Louis realized that Harry genuinely loved getting his face wet as he ate Louis out for hours alone, spit making his lips look obscene and his cheeks flushed. He loved the feeling of being in control in such an intimate way and honestly, who was Louis to deny Harry from that.

Louis pulled off his shirt and then unzipped his jeans, letting Harry do the rest while he watched through hooded eyelids. Once they were off, Louis kneeled so that he was facing the back of the couch, his thighs spread wide apart and he leaned forward. Harry kneeled on the ground behind him and spread his him open with the palms of his hands. Louis’ head fell forward so that it was rested against the couch. 

Harry leaned in kissed the inside of Louis’ left thigh before murmuring, “Look so pretty like this.”

Louis arched his back to accentuate his soft curves, reveling in the attention of Harry’s mouth as it kissed and licked along his thighs. Harry’s mouth ghosted over his rim before moving to Louis’ right thigh. He was shamelessly teasing Louis with every calculated movement. 

Deep bruises were being marked along the insides of his thighs, each one them serving as a reminder that Harry was still there with him and not fucked off to another country. Louis couldn’t see them, but he could feel his tanned skin begin to turn a deep purple from each nip of Harry’s teeth. Louis would always complain that Harry teases him too much but given the circumstances, he let Harry slowly reduce him into a stuttering mess before Harry had even begun licking him out. 

Harry’s nose dragged against Louis skin, getting closer to where Louis needed him to be. He could feel the intake of breath Harry took before giving a quick lick over his hole. It was so fucking intimate and it had Louis biting into his inner bicep so that he wouldn’t be too loud. 

The next swipe of Harry’s tongue was insistent and firm, making spikes of pleasure radiate through Louis’ body. Harry leaned back slightly and spit directly on his hole, slick running down between Louis’ thighs and to his balls. 

That was when harry began to eat him out with earnest. 

Louis felt hot tears coming down the side of his face as Harry began to firmly lick repeatedly at his hole. With every swipe of his tongue over his entrance, Louis could feel himself lose it a bit more and more. He wanted to wrap a fist around his neglected cock but he knew that the moment he did, he would be coming thickly into his palm. 

Harry rubbed his face back and forth between Louis’ cheeks, practically suffocating himself in Louis’ heat. “Oh, fuck, Harry….please, please, please.” Louis canted as Harry continued to get himself messy in his own spit. 

Louis wasn’t even sure what exactly he was begging for, he just knew that wanted something more. Harry must have understood him though because he moved his fingers closer to Louis’ hole and then stretched him out ever wider. Louis’ face felt like it was on fire underneath the attention but he couldn’t help but to press back into Harry when he felt the tip of Harry’s tongue press past his rim and into him. 

"Yes,” Louis moaned, dragging out the “s” so it came out as more of a his as Harry began fucking him open with his tongue. 

Louis relaxed underneath Harry’s mouth and he could feel with ever lick inside of him, that he was opening up more. Harry must have noticed too because he let out a guttural moan before sliding the tip of his pointer finger in alongside his wet tongue. Louis’ thighs began to shake as Harry began to pull at his rim with both index fingers so that he could fully slide his tongue inside of Louis. 

“Oh fuck, m’ gonna come,” Louis sobbed as Harry relentlessly fucked him open. 

Harry brought his mouth away from Louis’ entrance only for a moment to brokenly say, “Want to feel you come for me untouched.” 

The pit of Louis’ stomach felt like a rubber band being pulled too tight, heat accumulating with every flick of Harry’s tongue. It was becoming too much and Louis was absolutely wrecked with each minute passing by. His thighs began to twitch and Louis knew that he wasn’t even going to have time to work his hand around his cock before he came onto the backing of the sofa.

Harry moaned into Louis as Louis’ hole twitched around his tongue. It was so fucking intense and Louis felt his vision go white for a moment. He slumped forward, not caring that he was probably laying in him come. 

“Babe,” Harry cooed and he stood up, his knees cracking from having kneeled on the floor for so long. Harry propped his back against the armrest of the couch and then pulled Louis to his chest so that he could properly cuddle him. 

For the life of him, Louis would never be able to word why he blanked out a bit after having sex with Harry, but Harry got it. He would always hold Louis close to him and lightly scratch his scalp with his blunt fingernails until Louis had come down from what felt like a high. 

Louis nuzzled himself further into Harry’s neck, his knees pressed up closely against his own chest. “Love you,” Louis said. 

“And I love you,” Harry responded, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. 

From across the room, through the wall, the pair heard Nick’s voice obnoxiously yell, “And I love you both too, but next time try to remember that these walls are thin as fuck and not all of us want to hear how Louis sounds coming.”

Louis was stunned for a split second before turning to look at Harry and mischievously saying, “Well now that I know it bothers him, this will definitely be happening again.” 

“Thanks Nicky!” Harry shouted at the wall and they laughed as they heard an exaggerated groan from the dressing room next door.


End file.
